


sharing a drink

by thestrangehistorian



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anglo-Japanese Alliance, Anniversary, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt, i wrote this originally on tumblr but then i forgot it existed and was reminded by a friend, so i went back and spiced it up a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangehistorian/pseuds/thestrangehistorian
Summary: Arthur and Kiku share a drink - as is their custom - to celebrate their "anniversary" and long friendship.





	sharing a drink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to tumblr user yuki-hitomi-chan, whom I wrote the original for, and for mudamuda, who reminded me that it existed when she told me she read it the other day!! Thanks y'all <3

The formal Anglo-Japanese alliance had been over for decades now, but – England and Japan each being the nostalgic type in their own way – still met up annually to celebrate. Privately, Japan looked forward to it every year. His first impressions of England - patched together from the secondhand accounts of rivals and neighbors - were frightful, but when they met in person for the first time, Japan was pleased to discover how well they got along. They could converse for hours; they could sit together in silence, admiring the scenery. It felt, after all those years in isolation, like looking into a mirror and liking what he saw. Even after they'd just been introduced, speaking to him felt like catching up with an old friend. Years passed and the world opened up for Japan like a flower - at last, he obtained a formal alliance with England. It thrilled him to have a solid foundation for a friendship like that. To know, for certain, that his esteem was reciprocated equally. It was Sunday when the treaty was signed, and so they’d only toasted with one glass of whisky at the nicest pub England could produce on short notice.

But it was different now. So many things had happened since then. So many things had changed. But - as the saying went - there would always be an England. The man was steadfast when it counted, with his friends and the things that he treasured. Even though the alliance would never be the same, they celebrated every year. And each year, though it remained just the two of them, the celebrations got a bit grander. And nowadays, England and Japan - each being drinking cultures in their own ways – all bets were off.

Tradition was for them to meet up on the first Saturday of February in London. They began by toasting with whisky – or, if England was feeling pirate-y, rum – and then moved on to reminiscing. Sometimes, they debated politics or discussed the differences between Eastern and Western dragon mythology. Sometimes, they talked about gardening. Sometimes, they were the last people in the bar before it closed and America or France had to come and make sure that they didn’t wander off and fall asleep on park benches.

(That only happened once, in 1999.)

The thing that Japan enjoyed most about their anniversary - and it was a true anniversary, wasn't it? - was the chance to see a different side of England, rather than the stuffy, rule-abiding persona he put on for UN meetings. This England was inquisitive and lively, charming and handsome as the combination of good conversation and alcohol brought a pleasant flush into his cheeks and a smile to his face. The sight of that smile filled Japan with warmth. And best of all, this England liked to try new things.

Today they were taste-testing cocktails in one of London’s newer, more modern establishments. The lights were clean and pale, bathing everything in a pleasant pinkish color. England brushed it off as “posh” and dull but the owner was the bold, experimental type and many of the house drinks were exclusive without being pricey. They began with their usual toast – “To the next one hundred years!” – and went from there.

England tried something call Titania, which turned out to be so embarrassingly pink that he drank it in five minutes to avoid having to look at it. Japan ordered something blended and pale gold, the rim of his glass flaked with edible glitter. It was delicious; they tried to guess the ingredients and England failed to convince the bartender to give up his secrets.

England ordered one of the same. Japan watched his eyes light up, watched his smile spread out like a cat stretching in the sun. His heart throbbed with an old, familiar feeling. It had been in his heart for so long that he scarcely noticed it but for moments like these. They ordered more drinks, comparing them, discussing the types of ingredients and all the ways to brew liquor - it was an art, really, when you thought about it. Japan wished that he could put a name to this feeling. He wished that it didn't take four or five drinks to close the distance between his heart and his head and his throat. He wished that this could be as simple to explain as sake, or rose gardens, or poetry.  _The rainbow stands in a moment, as if you are here..._

For now, Japan thought, he would be content to just listen.  

He’d lost count of how much he’d had when England proposed to share the next cocktail.

“Oh, no,” Japan said immediately. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Sure you could!” England said, gripping his shoulder. When he leaned in, Japan could see the faint dusting of freckles on his nose. “Don’t worry, it’s my treat.”

“Thank you,” Japan murmured, edging away. His heart was fluttering; the air was warmer, somehow. “But I really –”

“Well, why not? I thought this one sounded great. You want to order something else? You can choose whatever you like, I don’t mind, honest –”

Japan was just sober enough to feel embarrassment but more than drunk enough to say what was on his mind.

“I can’t share a drink with you because it would be an indirect kiss.”

And, in the tiny part of Japan’s mind hanging on to sobriety, he recognized how foolish this was. There were so many solutions, the least of which was asking for two straws. But neither of them were about to say it; and England had less tolerance than Japan and he’d had more drinks, with higher alcohol contents.

So England blinked in surprise, and then he closed the gap between them and planted a kiss directly on Japan’s mouth.

It was over in an instant but Japan’s mind short-circuited.

“There you go!” said England, apparently not realizing the issue with what he’d just done. “Direct kiss. That wasn’t so bad. What was the problem again? Are we going to order or not?”

Japan fell out of his chair.

Laughing, England helped him back up again. The bartender brought the next drink - with two straws - and the moment passed as if none of it had happened. Japan's mind reeled; his face felt like it was on fire. 

Of course, he had been kissed before - dozens of times, in fact. But so long ago. And none of those kisses had ever come from  _Arthur Kirkland,_ he of the perfect lips and steady hands. Japan's chest felt like it was swelling the longer he sat - England was suggesting that they pay their tab, it was getting late anyway but they ought to stay and finish the last drink at least - until he felt like he'd exploded. He eyed the straws warily. Japan did not want to refuse the drink but he did not want to put his lips so close to England's again, for fear of another kiss.

(How sweet it would be, to have another kiss...)

"What's the matter?" asked England, frowning. His eyes were a bit glazed, Japan noted. A sourness gathered on his tongue; would he remember this tomorrow? Would he take it all back, say it was a joke? "Have I done something wrong?"

 _I want you to kiss me and mean it._ "I don't appreciate being touched without permission." 

England grinned and pushed the drink in Japan's direction.

"You first, then."

Japan took a sip and pushed it back. England drank from the other straw, and pushed it back. 

"Look," said England, while Japan took his drink. "I'm sorry about - er - earlier. Wasn't thinking. You know, over here it's not  _that_ odd - even among friends -"

"I would appreciate," said Japan, passing the drink back to England, "that such displays of affection be reserved for formal relationships. Do you understand? I do not want anyone to kiss me casually."

And because they were the same, and because they always understood each other, and because nights like this were for honesty and the hope of the future, England smiled.

"Alright. I'll do better next time."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I made additions to it because I had two glasses of wine after dealing with my Life Issues and it didn't feel quite long enough for me, so you can read the original on my tumblr but i hope you enjoy the additions!! Other than that, I don't have too much to say - happy reading and hopefully I'll be able to update my other fics soon!


End file.
